In an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), an evolved node B (eNB) may be responsible for allocating wireless channel resources to accommodate device-to-device (D2D) data transmissions of any D2D-capable user equipment (D2D UEs) that wish to perform such transmissions. An eNB can notify a D2D UE of resources allocated for D2D data transmissions by sending a scheduling grant to the D2D UE. Requiring the eNB to send a separate scheduling grant for each D2D data transmission may impose excessive, undesirable signaling overhead. In an out-of-coverage scenario in which a transmitting D2D UE does not have connectivity with an eNB, the transmitting D2D UE may autonomously select the wireless channel resources to be used to accommodate its D2D data transmission(s) to a recipient D2D UE. Regardless of whether an eNB allocates the resources for the transmitting D2D UE or the transmitting D2D UE autonomously selects those resources, the transmitting D2D UE needs to send control information to notify the recipient D2D UE of the wireless channel resources via which it will perform its D2D data transmission(s) to the recipient D2D UE. If the transmitting D2D UE is required to send control information identifying the specific resources to be used for each respective D2D data transmission, this may also constitute a cause of excessive signaling overhead. In order to reduce the signaling overhead associated with resource allocation for D2D transmissions, it may be desirable that eNBs and D2D UEs be configured to communicate D2D resource allocation information in a compact, non-message-specific format.